


Inchworm

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don't know much about Vergil, you should change that.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Inchworm

**Author's Note:**

> Man I do not write at all. Like drawing is my main thing so I don't know what I'm doing writing haha. 
> 
> I started this fic on New Year's eve and finished it today, talk about procrastination.
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna try to start writing, inches at a time.

Festivities were in full swing at Devil May Cry. The alleyway shop was bustling with life, merry figures could be seen from the windows of the establishment. Singsong voices and laughter of your companions resonated with the shop itself. Celebrating the New Year with your ragtag gang of devil hunters, you could never be happier.

You've been working at Dante's establishment for years by now, making a living through devil hunting and other odd jobs. It isn't much but to you the bonds you've formed through this line of work mean more than anything to you. You’re eternally grateful for everything Dante's done for you throughout the years, you wouldn't be the person you are without him. Trish, Lady, Nico, Nero, Kyrie, all grounding presences in your life that fill your existence with love. You cherish this time you all get to have together, it's not often that the whole crew is gathered at one place. 

With the jukebox blasting some upbeat song, you watch Dante down a whole bottle of champagne with a grin and add it to the ever growing pile of empty bottles. Nico and the others cheer him on while Nero looks on with disgust. The man has devoured an ungodly amount of pizza and booze tonight in order to, in his words, “Let the New Year in”. It's his attempt to entertain everyone while also reaping the most benefits of this situation, adorable.

You tend to your own glass of champagne, away from the crowd. Chuckling and silently cheering Dante on, you find yourself smiling into the glass. As much as you would like to join in, tonight you have someone else in mind. He stands coolly next to you, looking at Dante with the same disgust as Nero. You laugh when you see Nero’s expression mirrored on his, the resemblance is striking. Taking another sip of your champagne, you reminisce about how much this prickly man has changed from when you first met him.

***

Vergil was an enigma since day one. The only thing you knew about him was one, he was Dante’s twin brother, and two, that Dante had killed him. As close as you were to Dante there were just some subjects he would never budge on. You were worried but you let him be. But, occasionally, in the dead of night, he would let little things slip. From what you could gather his brother had an obsession over power and upholding his father's legacy. And going off of Dante's crude description, he was “the biggest asshole to walk this earth” and a “bonafide katana freak”. But even with all the things that Dante said about Vergil there was some semblance of fondness in his words.

The only thing Dante would tell you about Vergil’s death was how his hand was forced in the matter, and judging from the pained look on his face he blamed himself entirely. As curious as you were about Vergil; Dante’s well being came first. You smothered your curiosity and went on with life. It wasn't until the Qliphoth incident that your dormant curiosity flared back to life. 

You were there when V and Urizen merged back into one. The sky was shattering when you finally caught up with Nero and Dante. You had no idea what was going on in this shitshow anymore and honestly, you were too damn tired to care. So you just silently watched as V sunk his cane into Urizen and proceeded to completely shatter the world around you. The two dissolved into shimmering white light, and in their place stood a particular white haired man.

“ _ Vergil _ ” you thought.

He was a lot different than you’d imagine him to be. He held himself in a way that demanded attention, and carried an aura of coolness. Cold, precise, and vigorous was your first impression of him. He fought Dante with terrifying ease, just how powerful was this man? Your head started to fill with questions that demanded to be answered. Vergil’s presence stoked the flames of your dormant curiosity, and it burned with a passion. However the tree was crumbling and you felt exhaustion seeping into your bones. Whatever questions you had were pushed to the side, survival being your number one priority at the moment. Hitching a ride with Nico and the others, you fucked off the tree for a final time and made your way to safety.

You didn't take the news on Dante and Vergil’s departure into hell very well. Dante had a damn shop to take care of. He can't just go around doing anything he likes. And as for Vergil, you were just disappointed that you wouldn't get to know him anytime soon. Cursing up a storm you resign yourself as the store’s primary caretaker for the time being. 

The shop was quiet without Dante's usual antics. Trish and Lady swung around often to help out with the business. You needed the extra help on jobs now that Dante was gone, damn that man to hell. Their presence helped fill the Dante-sized void in the shop. Morrison came by now and again to pitch you small jobs. Solo jobs, ones that paid enough so you could keep the damn electricity on.

When business was slow you worked on cleaning out the unused bedroom in hopes that it would make Vergil feel welcomed. While you didn't know if he was going to stay for long, you had a gut feeling that he was going to stick around. Remembering V’s fondness for literature, you fixed up the old bookcase and filled it to the brim with tomes and books. You also managed to drag up the old Victorian chair from the basement. Pairing it up with a small round table you found, you created a pretty damn cozy reading space for the man. After a thorough dusting and a fresh coat of paint on the walls, the room was finally looking habitable after so many years. And for the final touch you left a leather bound journal and fountain pen on his desk, a little gift for when he returns.

Of course, the duo’s return was… abrupt. It was around closing time, you were putting the finishing touches on the store’s monthly budget when a blazing portal peeled open right in the middle of the shop. The next thing you knew, the two dumb asses came tumbling out looking, and smelling, like complete shit. Dante and Vergil lie on the floor panting and mumbling curses at each other, completely unaware of your presence. Realizing this, you slowly reach into the desk’s drawer doing best to conceal your presence. Finding your surprise weapon, your face warps into a devious grin as you aim at Dante and pull.

The party popper’s explosion was tiny and the confetti was pathetic, but their reactions were priceless. Both of them shot up, weapons ready, only to be met with confetti lazily streaming down and onto their faces. Dante's expression warped into a dopey grin when he realized it was only you. Opening his arms wide you rush across the room to meet him in a bone crushing hug. 

“Welcome back, asshole! You better not leave everyone like that again, you hear me.” you hiss at him with a grin.

Dante laughs and pats your back, assuring you that it won't happen again. You punched his shoulder, telling him that you were counting on his word. Wiggling out of his embrace you turn to face Vergil. His cold gaze was unnerving. Steeling yourself, you stretched out your hand, it's important to make a good first impression after all. 

“You must be Vergil. Welcome back, it's good to meet you” you smiled.

He looks at your hand and back to you, he doesn't take it. Instead he walked past you, making his way up the stairs without looking back. You yell after him, telling him where the shower and his room was. Turning to Dante with a frown he just shrugs.

“He's just like that, don't take it personally”

This was going to be an uphill battle, and you were going to give it your all. After the “Welcome back from hell” party and other reunions, the shop was back to its normal schedule with Vergil somehow nestling in there as well. The jobs flowed in and whatever one Vergil took you went as well. Mostly to keep an eye on him, per Dante’s and Nero’s wish, but also to get to know him better. 

At first he tried to ignore your presence completely, giving you the cold shoulder and refusing to turn your way. But as time went on it was clear that nothing would deter you. He starts to entertain your presence, little by little, responding with small quips and the occasional sarcasm. And as It turns out, your fighting styles paired well with each other. Hunting with him goes smoothly every time, like song and dance. You admire his precision and skill, and Vergil has to admit you do make a good partner. While he does not say this out loud, he has grown to appreciate your presence. Although one thing he cannot get is why you are so kind to him. 

Through fighting demons and sheer perseverance, a strange bond formed between you two. On the way back from jobs you would talk about interests and such, literature being predominant due to it being the only common ground you know of. Sometimes he would just listen to you speak about your favorite poems, other times he would share his thoughts and insight on subjects. Soon these conversations branched out to more personal subjects, mostly on your part though. You would speak about your time working at Devil May Cry, how you ended up in this business, and Dante’s antics throughout the years. In turn Vergil shares little things like his mother, childhood with Dante, and fighting techniques that he is most proud of. And no matter what, at the end of the day both of you are smiling.

You get to know Vergil, to see him more than what he sees in himself. He sees himself as lacking, whether it be knowledge or power. You see a man willing to learn, eager to learn and better himself so he can protect what little he has.

You notice other things as well, little details that you keep to yourself. How he favors his left leg while fighting, how antsy he gets without the Yamato around, how his expression softens when he looks at you, and how his eyes seem to shine when he smiles. Likewise Vergil notes the fire in your eyes when you fight, the light in your smile, in your heart; and the utmost sincerity in all your words.

And so as the months pass you get closer and closer. Slow days at the office were spent discussing this and that, sometimes it's just you and him sharing the couch while he quietly reads to you. He relies on you more and more during jobs, he trusts in your skills. Soon enough the both of you become a devastating duo, defeating targets with ease. Your banter becomes more and more playful and Vergil seems to smile more when he's around you. Dante takes notice and uses the opportunity to tease Vergil, but he's glad that his brother finally opened up to someone. 

Your presence puts Vergil at ease, someone to anchor himself to this world, someone to protect. He doesn't know how to appreciate you so he just watches you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and your rare touch. He etches these things into his mind so he doesn't forget what's important, what's real. He watches, and watches. All the while pretending not to notice the ever growing tightness in his heart.

So there you are, with everyone, huddled around the TV eager to see the start of the new year. To celebrate another new year with everybody is a blessing, this “family” is more than you could ever ask for in life. Standing next to Vergil during the very last seconds of the new year, you put your hand on his shoulder and lean into him. And with that, Vergil spends the first few seconds of his new year transfixed on your warm smile, enamored by you.

“Happy New Year, Vergil.”

And that, he decides, is all he needs for these years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil wants more of that smile man, SLOWWWWBURRRRNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> Time to write about holding Vergil's hand.


End file.
